


5 Days

by his_valentine



Series: Sheith Vignettes [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM Scene, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, I know I'm probably missing some, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/his_valentine/pseuds/his_valentine
Summary: Thank you to my beta readerangel_protecting_you





	5 Days

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta reader [angel_protecting_you](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_protecting_you)

For just as many ideas Shiro could bring to the table (or, more literally, the bed,) Keith had a way of upping the ante on each of them.

Shiro liked to be denied orgasms, sometimes for days at a time. Naturally, this meant Keith had to fill in the time each of those nights selfishly taking his own pleasure from Shiro's body.

Their current game would go on for a grand total of five days, they'd both agreed. That first night, Keith had taken his time riding Shiro. He'd even stopped to pause when his legs got tired, still stuffed full of cock. He eventually jerked himself off to completion all over Shiro's stomach, then climbed off and called him a good boy before laying down to sleep.

On both the second and fourth nights, which were supposed to be 'off' days, he'd still been kept awake and aroused by Keith's habit of half-asleep grinding. Keith would usually fall completely unconscious like that long before cumming, still hard enough to twitch with both of his legs wrapped around one of Shiro's thicker thighs.

The third night had been focused on oral, for some reason. Since they didn't use physical restraints anymore, after the first and only time hadn't gone so well on Shiro's end, Keith had told him to keep his hands behind his back, and hadn't told him otherwise until as the scene was winding down, while they were heading to the shower.

In retaliation, Shiro had taken the opportunity to practice his cock sucking skills, pulling away each time Keith got close so that he could start all over again. Even though he'd never admit it, Shiro knew that Keith also got a sadistic little thrill out of hearing him gag, so he made sure to be nice and enthusiastic about choking on cock.

Shiro had woken up with a sore throat, but the memory of the way Keith had sobbed with relief when he finally got to bust had been more than worth it.

They were on the fifth evening, and by now Shiro was positively vibrating with pent-up energy. It'd even leaked into his public persona, which made him act strangely cheery, yet tense and on edge at the same time.

His focus had been honed, but with the most obvious outlet still blocked for now, he was trying to pass the last of the time in the training deck. Even their battle against Galra forces just earlier today hadn't dampened his attitude.

He was in the middle of a set of situps when Keith came in, looking around. When he saw Shiro, he immediately made his way over. "Hey there," he said. Shiro finished the last two situps before he stopped, looking up at Keith as he stretched his legs out.

"Keith," Shiro greeted back, "what's going on?" he then asked, curiously. He looked around, noticing that they were alone. The other Paladins must have all gone to bed while he was in the zone.

"Stand up, turn around, and put your hands against the wall," Keith demanded. Shiro quirked a brow at him. The training deck struck him as a little public. As if reading his mind (or at least reading into his hesitation,) Keith added on, "Nobody's here."

Shiro sighed, but he was still smiling as he stood up and turned. For emphasis, he popped his hips back as he bent over to flatten his palms against the wall. "Like this?" he asked flirtatiously, glancing at Keith over his shoulder.

"Mm," Keith groaned at the sight. He stepped forward, his arm cocking back, and then before Shiro could react he swatted at his ass. Shiro yelped and stood up straight. "Sorry," he said in a decidedly nonapologetic way. Then he pushed even harder, pressing into Shiro's back until the taller man was pinned to the wall.

"Go get ready and then meet me in the other bedroom," Keith whispered as he continued to fondle Shiro's ass with one hand, the other arm leaning against the wall to bracket them in.

After only a moment of that, though, Keith pulled away and left, presumably to get ready himself. Shiro fought to contain his physical reactions as he swiftly made his way to do as asked, heading to his own private bathroom first.

About a varga later, Shiro was slipping out of his room cautiously, making sure nobody would catch him. He only relaxed once he started to smell the very faint scent of dust as he made his way down to the servants' quarters, which they barely used.

They'd started abscording further away for intimate activities after Keith had walked in on Lance putting on an exaggerated recreation of what he was 'forced to listen to,' complete with hand gestures of what he assumed was going on. Both Pidge and Hunk hadn't seemed particularly excited about any of it, much less when they had to break up the inevitable shoving match that came of it.

Once he got to the door, Shiro paused to steel his nerves. He allowed himself to relax, and then knocked.

"Daddy?" Keith called, softly. Shiro's breath caught and his vision wavered for a second. He didn't get to hear that nearly as often as he might've preferred to, since Keith had admitted he didn't really 'get' why it was hot. He only used it as a reward or promise, for Shiro's benefit.

"Aren't you coming in?" Keith prodded, and Shiro opened the door. He paused, taking in the new padded bench that Keith was sitting on. He must have dragged it all the way from another part of the castle, unseen.

Keith eyed him, and then lifted up Shiro's oversized shirt, reached down the front of his panties (he knew exactly what that did for Shiro, though admittedly he loved the way the outfit felt on him as well) and pulled out his cock. He didn't even bother to order him with words, just clicking at him as one would a dog.

Like a dog, Shiro dropped to the ground once it was playtime. He crawled over and shoved his head against the inside of Keith's thigh, looking up at him eagerly. Keith let out a little ragged chuckle and started to pet through Shiro's hair. "Go on, then," he suggested in a soft voice.

Shiro smiled and then turned his head to start nuzzling Keith's cock, tongue peeking out to lick at the shaft playfully. Keith inhaled sharply and twitched at that. "You've been so good for me. Did you wanna cum tonight?" he asked.

"Please," Shiro answered, before he went back to mouthing along Keith's cock.

"Please, what?" Keith insisted. "Tell me what you want."

Shiro looked up to him again, blushing as he verbalized the first thing he'd thought about upon seeing the new bench, "I want to lay out on this while you use my h-hole," he almost lost his nerve at that last word.

"Goddamnit, Shiro," Keith groaned, his cock dribbling at the request. "How long you been thinking about getting railed, baby?"

Shiro remembered the last time Keith had properly fucked him - almost exactly a week ago. "Since the last time you did it," he responded honestly.

It didn't help that Keith had a habit of obsessing over his ass to the point of indecency. Earlier hadn't been the first time Keith would have him bend over in an inconspicuous area for a bit of fondling.

"I was going to work you up," Keith said, "but I don't feel like holding back. Strip, then get up on the bench," as he made that demand, he shoved Shiro back so he could stand. Shiro sat back, his world already spinning. Keith's tone was even, leaving no room for doubt - not that Shiro had any.

Shiro pulled off his clothing haphazardly, trying to move quickly. He could feel the way Keith's eyes were locked onto him, heard the way he hummed approvingly at how hard Shiro already was once he was fully uncovered.

He climbed up onto the bench, Keith watching as he arranged himself so that he was on his front, laying along it so that his legs and arms were all dangling off the edge. He scooted up so that his chin hung over the edge and he could grip onto the leg of the bench.

"Yeah, there we go," Keith said, his hand stroking down Shiro's back. "I know Lance is just jealous, that I get to see this, have this, and that pervert just got to listen in."

Shiro slipped away from his headspace a bit, brows furrowing. He's not quite sure why Keith would think that's dirty talk. He'd rather not think about Lance during...

A slap on his ass startled him out of his thoughts. Those same fingers then slid in between his cheeks, and he heard Keith sharply inhale at the leftover slick and easy slide of two fingers to the knuckles. There was a reason it'd taken Shiro nearly an hour to show up.

"You better not have broken the rules," he warned, shoving in a third.

"Never," Shiro promised. "Not without your permission."

"You're so amazing," Keith praised, and Shiro felt the padding shift as he climbed on as well. Keith was kneeling on it entirely, hovering over Shiro. It was a bit of a balancing act for him, but nothing that he couldn't handle as he slicked his cock up with lube and then guided himself into Shiro.

Shiro sunk back down into bliss with the glide, sighing shakily when Keith's hips met his ass, and then Keith leaned down to grip at the back of his shoulders before starting to thrust. "The moment I saw these benches, I knew it'd be so, so good for this," he mumbled into the middle of his back, voice pitching with each movement.

Shiro couldn't find it in himself to answer verbally, but he did lift his hips up and let out a loud grunt as Keith slid deeper on the next thrust. Keith let out a bit of a snarl as he jerked forward on instinct to drive in even further, jostling Shiro hard enough now that his grip on the bench tightened.

"You drive me fucking crazy," Keith huffed, "the way your ass bounces when I do this, the sweet little noises you're making..." Shiro keened in response, only now realizing the little 'ah's he had let out on each thrust were far from silent.

Keith wasn't exactly taking his time, but he was set on holding out. His preferred pace was short, quick strokes, but every now and then he'd drag it out for a bit, both to calm down and to hear the way Shiro would start to softly whimper with need when subjected to long, slow thrusts back and forth.

Once Shiro's flush had spread to the back of his neck, Keith knew that it was time to up the ante. He lifted himself up, planting one hand into the middle of Shiro's back for stability and to hold him in place. By now he was pushing back just as much as Keith was pushing forward, gasps and whines building in volume.

Finally, as he started to reach his limit, Shiro found his voice again, crying out, "Just a little more, baby, please, I'm so close." Keith could feel the way he was quivering and grinding his ass back almost mindlessly. He grinned, knowing just how he wanted to push Shiro over the edge.

He reached for the shock of white hair on Shiro's head and tugged hard enough to pull him back, forcing his back into an arch as he started to really pound into him. "Go ahead, Daddy," he whispered into his ear.

The flash of pain combined with the rush of increased pleasure was exactly what he needed. "Ugh, ah-!" anything Shiro was trying to gasp out got lost as his eyes rolled back and he started to wordlessly cry out, shamelessly. Keith stared at him in profile as he started to tear up and drool from the force of his long-delayed orgasm.

"Th-there we go," Keith said, voice breaking. He fucked into Shiro a few more times, making him whine even louder, then stilled with a low groan when he finished as well. He did let go of Shiro's hair, but only to put both hands against his back as he lowered himself over top, panting.

"I'm gonna climb off now, alright?" he half asked, half warned as he started to stand. Shiro shivered, but didn't move right away as Keith dismounted the bench.

"Give me a moment," Shiro mumbled. Keith chuckled and rubbed his back fondly.

"I'll get us water," Keith suggested before stepping away into the bathroom. By the time he returned with two glasses of water, Shiro had managed to move from the bench to the bed. Keith offered him one as he sat up.

"Can we just sleep here? I don't wanna shower yet," Shiro asked after several big gulps. Keith put his glass off to the side and flopped onto his back, nodding.

"We can both fit," he answered. It was a tight squeeze, but nothing that they weren't already used to.

In the morning, there'd be a bit of a flurry when they slept in late and were nowhere to be found in either of their rooms. When they finally did wake up, Keith realized that he hadn't brought extra clothes, and the rest of the team was on search mode.

Shiro came out and managed to distract the other Paladins, but as Keith tried to slip past, Coran had noticed him.

Naturally, he had perked up and shouted, joyfully, "Oh, Keith, there you are!" but by the time the others had turned to look, they just saw one bare pale leg disappearing into Keith's bedroom.

"Seriously?" Lance dead-panned. Shiro just shrugged helplessly.


End file.
